My Rabbit
by field innocence
Summary: All Sasuke wanted was to live a healthy, lonely life, indoor. Unfortunately fate slap him with a talking rabbit when it's actually a bunny. Poor Sasuke. Oh what's this? It can change to a human, now we all can look not-crazy. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Mine Rabbit**  
Creator:** field innocence**  
Summary:** All Sasuke wanted was to live a healthy, lonely life, indoor. But unfortunately fate slap him with a talking rabbit when it's actually a bunny. Poor Sasuke. Oh what's this!? It can change to a human, now we all can look normal. AU

* * *

**Ch. 1**

**Vermin  
:::**

Hey there, my name is Sasuke Uchiha.

Let see here, before anyone starts asking personal question, I attend to a private school called Konoha High academy paid by my wealthy parents. Which mean I'm heir to a multimillion corporation that was establish by my great-great-great-great-great grandfather. Seriously, I think there were more '_great_' there than there is in my characteristic. I'm more of 'leave-the-f**-alone-or-I'll-break-your-teeth' type of person. Simple yet obvious, yeah I know, but that's me.

Anyways, back to the basic; even though I dismiss everyone around my space, I do have at least one friend for two reasons. One: to keep me company. I guess you can say it's for my sanity sake. Ha-ha, sometimes I wonder if I had any. Two: To shut my parents up, especially my naïve mother. Ever since the family incident when I was a kid, about one of our immediate family member, she keeps me closes and secure. She really wants me to have someone to fill in the gap that disappeared on me long ago.

I really don't want to get into that right now.

Right now I just want to enjoy another wasteful sunshine day giving to us by Mother Nature. Why don't I go outside and take advantage of a beautiful day you ask? Well you see I'm a little agoraphobic. I'm not afraid to go out with company, just the thought of me stepping outside alone in the forest creeps me out. This is also related to that incident that I just mentioned and will not go into detail.

Also a reason why we live in the big city with a lot of people and crowd but in a huge house with security and servant to attend my every need. I don't like being alone far too long outside. But I sometimes call my '_companion_' to come over to '_associate_' with or sometimes I just sit right next to the huge window as I mindlessly waste time. Just gazing out to my family's garden and ponder there until my butt is sore.

Time like this help ease my mind about how simple and dull my life is. Which I don't mind of course. A calm life style like mine is something I'll never give up, nor exchange for anything else. This is my peaceful world.

**Knock Knock Knock**

_I spoke too early_.

I growl from the annoying knocking disturbing my peacetime.

"Come in," I answered with my back lean against the wall next to my huge window and head face to the door.

I saw a head stick out with a nervous smile, "Good afternoon Sasuke," said the silver-hair butler that is supposed to be my caretaker. More like a meaningless servant who only reads porn books all damn day and every damn day.

I remembered one time I was chase by a wild animal while he sat quietly reading his sinful book and did nothing to save me. After the animal got away I snap at him and took his book and finally got his attention. That bastard cried for that stupid book rather than help my life from a wild beast.

"What is it, Kakashi?" I scowled as he fully entered with that stupid orange good-for-nothing book on his left hand. Damn, doesn't he get tired of masturbating already? I mean come on, can he go on a day without it.

"A present was sent to you by Miss Haruno, you know, your fiancée," he gave a perverted grin that irritated the chill out of me. I think I caught a wink on his weird eye. Bad omen!

"She's not my fiancée!" I barked, "….not yet," I mumbled the truth in annoyance.

That's right I forgot to mention I have an over-obsessive girl since I was six. And I curse my parents for trying to hook me up with her. Damn it dad! I blame him the most for this stupid arrangement. His lame excuse was _'Mine sex life with your mother isn't going so well, so I'm using another tactic by interfering in your rebellious life'._ I basically sum it up to make it clear in my head.

"Oh don't deny your little crush to the young lady. She loves you, you know," he smiled, but that just killed my thought.

"One; I hate her. Two; I love no one. Three; I thought I told you to burn your book-"

"I did. I'm just borrowing this one from a friend," his whole shoulder shrugged while I frowned at his conniving gesture.

"You're a terrible lie-"

"Oh look Sasuke your present is here," he purposely interrupted me just so he can keep his job. Well that idiot isn't getting away that easil- Oh look at that it's a big-

"It's a big box!" he exclaimed. I was slightly surprise by his one-eye abruptly became interested at something else than his weird book.

"Huh," I walked up close to the decorated box and became curious.

I stood there for a minute and thought about throwing it over the window but Kakashi would probably bring it back. I also thought about sending it back but, once again, there is Kakashi! I guess I should get it over with and throw it away once Kakashi leave. Good plan.

"If your thinking about a way to dispose of the Lady's gift, don't bother. It's best for a gentleman to accept a lady's gift with honor and gratitude..."

**Erase mode.**

Like every leisure I received from anyone. I may appeared all ears but my mind is blank until I hear the word...

"Understood,"

"...whatever," I solemnly replied than stared back at the white box with a pink ribbon on top. Figure she'll decorate the damn thing. I may even have a clue what's inside, so I'm not going to bother her childish gift. She has wasted her time, breath, and money.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked as I make my way to the exist. Which I shouldn't since it 's my room and all but the annoyance of this event has irritated me that I needed to be alone.

"Leave me alone," I told him not glancing back at him as I open the door.

But what about-"

"I don't care. Throw it to the closet I'll get to it... eventually," I coldly ignored him and shut the door.

I feel no remorse or pity of my action. I take it all in and it turns into nothingness. The quiet loneness is all I have and I want it to stay like that until the day I die.

**Time Skip**

That evening as I was about to climb to my bed I heard a strange noise.

I froze and hope the noise was just my imagination.

But a second later I heard another duplicate noise and confirm that I wasn't hearing thing. I got off bed and allow my curiosity to surface.

_Stomp Stomp_

Two more stomp of mystery. It was light but close in my room, but where?

I was not scare or looked interested of this eerie sound, just agitated for the fact that it woke me up from my slumber.

At first I was going to call one of my servant to solve and get rid of whom/whatever, was making that damn noise but than decided to scoff it and do it myself. Beside Kakashi would probably cradle me every night if he found out I called him to see if I had a monster in my room. That old pervert can drive me crazy if that ever happen!

_Stomp Bam Bam_

Now the noise change, and so did my perspective. Maybe I should get so-

_**Bam-Bam-Bam**_

I quickly turned to the source and found myself staring at the outside of my closet. I could hear banging on the other side but what would be trying to get out. Strangely, I stood silently and waited patiently for the noise to stop so I could go back to sleep. But that never happen.

I guess you could say I was possessed by some weird voice or spirit because I was completely out of mind to reach the door knob that changed my fate.

Once fully open what I saw may have changed my whole life together, it also got me question nature. Weird huh?

"What the?..." I had no other word to say just the two. I stared down and my eye brows form a question face.

I wasn't entirely sure of this '_thing_' that I was observing at, so I quickly flick the closet's light on from the outside.

Let see; white fur ball, a light purple furry tail, two long ears hanging below it's head, bottom legs longer and flat than the front where as they are small and bend, a use for picking. And lastly the strange white eyes.

I carelessly grabbed it's ear and lift it to my black eyes level and confirm the robber.

"A _vermin_," I said, "Who told you to sneak in my room and except to get away? What a ugly _vermin_ you are. Don't worry I have a place for you," I kept hold of it's ear, which it didn't resist or dare cry, and opened the window.

I glared at it one last time before I sentence it to the cruel outside world, "Any last word?" I asked, which was a big mistake at my part.

One second, two second, three-

"Sasuke,"

"Ahh!" I cried and realized that I just touch the surface of a new chapter in my life. Staring with that talking rabbit?!

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Mine Rabbit**  
Creator:** field innocence**  
Summary:** All Sasuke wanted was to live a healthy, lonely life, indoor. But unfortunately fate slap him with a talking rabbit when it's actually a bunny. Poor Sasuke. Oh what's this!? It can change to a human, now we all can look normal. AU

**Note**: I would like to say thank you to all who review, alert, favorite my story. It means a lot. So in this chapter it's a moment with Sasuke,Hinata and Kakashi. Enjoy.

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**Baby Feeders  
& Rabbit  
:::**

* * *

Alright, lets get this clear and out of the way.

Not too long ago I heard a strange noise from my closet, which became true and now it turn out to be a vermin.

A talking vermin.

And that's not the worse part.

The vermin is hopping toward me, talking like a human.

"So-Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you I was trying to stop you from throwing me out to the dark," it explained.

This whole time I backed away while thinking of a way to throw it out of my room. Then again I can kick it...

_Huh_!

Suddenly my hand grabbed a hold of a door knob. Finally my escape and then I can get help. No wait, help? From a vermin that's not even two-feet tall. Also the matter of it talking to me. Who will believe me? Damn.

Make it double damn. The door won't open. Strange. I struggle to turn the knob both ways but something about it won't corporate with the door. It turns but the door will not open. Great. Just damn cheesy. Now I'm stuck in my room with a talking vermin. Can it get any worse.

Unfortunately I spoke too soon because my senses told me to turn back. Okay this is the part that got really ... uncomfortable.

My black eyes widen to the beautiful view of a female naked body ever. It was dark but the light from my closet brighten her right side for me to see some skin. And when I mean skin I mean her... baby feeders.

I didn't realize it yet but the blood from head suddenly move downward which created an unexpected awkward moment, well to me of course, she just stood their innocently staring at me.

Eventually my head became light-headed and the world around me blur. Of course she began approaching with concern eyes as my heart beat like theres no tomorrow.

"Don't come any closer," I tried to stop her with my hands semi-high but the direction it was equal to my hands weren't helping my heating body.

"Are you okay. Your breathing too fast," she took a couple steps closer which made her baby's feeder a few inches to my palm.

Oh god! Just one more step and my hands and her... b-baby feeders will connect... _touch_.

My body is frozen. I seriously can't move and my whole focus is on those... those... _twin_...

"Sasu-"

Shit she's taking that step!

"Sasuke!"

Instead of groping with my frozen hands to her twins I got knocked out by my door behind me and my whole body collapse on a warm soft skin. Not only that my head landed on the two most soft, comfortable pillow that I've felt. I actually feel asleep peacefully for the first time in years.

**Time Skip**

My warm, wonderful dream eased and reality was slowly kicking in. As my eyes open and only saw a pair of white balls above me that I just had to grab. The first thing that came in my head was two juicy tomatoes. It's my lucky day.

No wait!

As my finger squeezed happily on the tomatoes, my sense of mind open, I just realized my position.

Before I can widely open my eyes and stop my violation to another innocence baby feeders someone slapped my hands away from the soft tomatoes!

"Ow!" I woke from the pain.

"Honestly Sasuke, how long are you going to keep violating this poor girl's breast. Seriously, I don't know where you get this kind of behavior," Kakashi sigh in disappointment which irritated me.

That damn hypocrite.

I was about to curse my _'not-so-helpfully'_ caretaker until my attention changed to another person in the room.

Again, there she was, but not naked this time.

"You!" I pointed and she blinked, "H-How... What are you doing here?" I asked.

She pressed her sweet lips together and shyly pointed her front finger together like some scare little girl, "a-ahm..."

Was it a serious question?

I was patient because of the morning welcome that kept me warm through the night satisfy me, but thats beside the point. All I wanted was an explanation of her sudden maiden outfit from her naked display last night. I guess I ask so much.

"Sasuke stop pressuring the poor girl. Your making her nervous," Kakashi walked behind her and patted her head, "It's okay he's not always a bossy boy," he smiled and then she smiled gently like a blooming flower from outside.

I couldn't resist the affection she was giving to my deceive butler, I had to stop this cuddling performance.

"Kakashi stop interrupting," I commanded, "And explain to me why is she here?" I frowned.

He sigh and gave a calming stare to the girl before departing somewhere in my room. I watched critically to his direction until he came back with the same box from yesterday. I'm still lost here.

"What the hell is this?" I demanded an explanation not a reminder of something not worth my time. Or so I thought.

"This-"

"Th-This is where I c-came from... I-I was that bunny you tried to throw away," she said silently at the last part and nervously stared away.

"What?" I'm still underwater here. But not for long.

_**Slap**_

"Ow," I rubbed the back of my head from the unexpected hit from Kakashi, again. "What was that for?" I gritted my teeth from the pain.

"I told you not to dispose the lady's gift. Now your facing the consequence for throwing this innocence lady. Shame on you Sasuke." He dramatically shook his head and index finger at the same. My parent should seriously re-think of retiring him early.

"Shut up Kakashi, your seriously getting on my nerve," I growled.

"P-Please, I-I didn't mean to cause any eruption," she spoke softly, "P-Please don't argue it kinda scares me. And when I'm close to fear or any lost of control I instantly change,".

"Wait, you can change into a ver-I mean rabbit," I realized my mistake and fix it, sort of.

"It's close," Kakashi also noticed my error and settle with my new one. I could tell he wasn't going to deal with my suborn decision, it's too late for that.

"Yes," she nodded, "Sorry if it led any misunderstanding. I-I just didn't want to go out to the dark. So I did what I normally do when I meet my new master, I sp-"

"No wait!" I interrupted her, "You said new master?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I was told that a person's name Sasuke will be my new master," she kneeled down before me with her hand together and pure white eyes staring only at me, "And it's you. Sasuke, I'm humble to serve you,"

My eyes widen into this sudden gesture. I felt strange, like a sticky situation where it is not bad strange, then again it looks awkward with a cute girl happy to please in me any way. This isn't the first though.

A sudden cough from my annoying butler interrupt the strange moment and finally spoke, "Yes, this indeed is lovely but there's more to being his servant than just throwing yourself to him, when he already did to you," he murmur the last part and continued, "But there are requirement to being an Uchiha's servant. Are you up for the challenge, Misssss...?"

The indigo hair girl bolted upward and slightly bow, "My name is Hinata,"

"Good, Miss Hinata, my name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm sure we will be good friends,"

"Thank you,"

"Hold it," Okay I had to jump in again. "Am I the only one who still think that this thing about her shifting from an animal is weird. Isn't this somethin- Mmmmmm," my mouth got covered by Kakashi's perverted hand. Ew! gross!

"Honestly Sasuke you should really think before you start blabbing rubbish. Think how you parents' will _**feel**_ if they start hearing their son talk about shapeshifter and naked girl. And don't get me started with your friends, yup you don't have no choice but to let her stay," he concluded.

That _**damn**_ pervert demon! I knew I should've burned every book he had and make him watch. Oh, I will get Kakashi back for this, I swear it!

Until then, I had no other choice but to say, "...whatever,"

"Oh thank you," she surprised me with her tight hug, which I find it quite warm from the set of twin from earlier.

"Okay that's enough, Hinata it's time for us to leave Sasuke," he gently pull her off of me, crap now its cold.

"How come?" she asked innocently.

"He has to get ready for school,"

"Oh, right. Of course, school. Can I go?" she stares at me for an answer but I glanced at my serious caretaker to get any answer to get away from this situation. But of course I cease this opportunity to piss him off. Or so I thought.

"Sure," I force a small smile and got off my bed, "Kakashi do you mind?"

"Unfortunately, due to lack of preparation, Miss Hinata can not attend school," he explained calmly.

"O-Oh, I undertand," she faced down in sadness.

"There, there Hinata, I promise we will have fun here," he got close to her before noticing his intention.

"Really?"

"Why yes. It will just be _you_ and _me_, _together_, with no one around..."

Okay I had enough of this crap.

"Kakashi!" they all turn to me, "Keep your hands to yourself. And you, rabbit," I glared at her, "shift back to that _vermin_ form. There's no way in hell I'm leaving you with him, I'm taking you to school,"

Now they're looking at me like I'm the crazy one.

* * *

I really like the part with Kakashi is always annoying Sasuke, it's just so funny. Anyways, let hear your thought about this chapter. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** My Rabbit**  
Creator:** field innocence**  
Summary:** All Sasuke wanted was to live a healthy, lonely life, indoor. But unfortunately fate slap him with a talking rabbit when it's actually a bunny. Poor Sasuke. Oh what's this!? It can change to a human, now we all can look normal. AU

**Note**: Thank you so much for the review! Okay on this one we will have a small NarutoXIno moment. And you'll probably get a jealous Hinata. Enjoy the chapter.

**Also**: I changed the word "Mine" to "My". One of the review made me see my stupid mistake and I had a second opinion about it. So I decided to go with the 'proper' grammar term and change it to "My Rabbit". I hope no one doesn't mind or is confuse of the sudden change. Than again, it's just a title. Let me ask this, does any title make sense on a book?

**I don't own Naruto or any Naruto's character. Just the idea of the story.**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**Naruto & Ino  
:::**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

I knew I should have kicken' that small-of-a-fur-ball out of my room when I had the chances. But now...

"Um-Um excuse me master Sasuke," said the living-being inside my book bag.

I sigh, "What?" I asked with myself annoyingly waiting in a black vehicle that always drives me to school and back home. It is a smooth ride to and from school that is until this '_vermin_' came in.

"I need to go... Um... to the... t-the bathroom,"

"No, wait! What?!"

**XXXXFive minutes laterXXXX**

"I'm so-so sorry Master. I-I tried to h-hold it b-but... Oh I'm s-so embarrass!" She sniffed.

I had this urge to kick her out of the car and give her to the wilderness. But no, I didn't. That would mean I would have to explain her disappearance to my perverted caretaker, which I'm not plan on confronting and get another pointless lecture. Instead I decided not to turn in my homework today and take the '**F**' for the first time in my life, ever. _Nice_.

This sounds out of my character you ask? Well I just figured out a way to get my revenge and use my littler '_vermin_' to my advantage.

"It's fine. So stop crying," I commanded as she tries to wipe all her fallen tears that she couldn't stop creating from her furry self. She's even getting the seats wet with her uncontrollable tears. Why do I always get the weird one.

"Are we there yet?" I asked scowling as the vermin sat next to me on top of my now soon-to-be-burn book bag.

**XXXXMinutes LaterXXXX**

By the time I got off the black car I felt like my disguise was already blown by no other then my idiot-of-a-friend...

"Sasuke! What's in your backpack. Can I see?!" He exclaimed loudly like some big surprise present. How he found me, god only knows because he never show up this early to school unless there is ramen.

"Naruto!" I sneered. "Shut up. Keep your mouth down or I will do it," I threaten as I glanced around the calm crowd that has not noticed my bulged backpack.

"Oh, right," he began to whisper, "Why are we whispering?" he stare at me with his usual grin before reaching to my now moving bag.

Naruto gasp at the sight, "It moved."

"No it didn't," I hoarse, turning my black bag from my back to my arms. I held it close to get away from Naruto's sight but that _vermin_ couldn't hold still in the bag for five minutes, "Hold still you!" I whispered angrily at the struggling _thing_.

"T-There is something in there," Naruto ran in front of me and rudely opened my bag with ease, "Ah-Ha!" he succeeded without a struggle from my part. Okay now he's dead in my book.

"Aww!" His whole expression annoyingly changes, as if it can't get any irritating, but it did. "It's so cute! Aw! Look how cute you are, very indeed," he disgusted me.

But what made it worse was the sudden stare we were receiving from everyone, especially the girls.

"Naruto-"

"You know what Sasuke, I bet Ino would like to see it. I bet all her friends would go crazy for this little bunny," he began snuggling the white fur ball.

Once he mentioned Ino's friends, that's when it hit me, I had a perfect idea for how this will go.

I smirk, "Of course. Naruto take this _rabbit_, to Ino and her friends and hang out. Waaayyyyy over there," I waved randomly to my right.

"Where?" he asked stupidly.

"To the other side of the school. Close to the agriculture section, and while your there you can drop her off there with the rest of the mindless animals we have in this damn school," I said solemnly not staring at the disappointed vermin on Naruto's arm.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Naruto, nothing would make me more happy than to see you and that rabbit away from my presence. Trust me," I peacefully smile as the wind blew a quick breeze pass us.

"Haaa... Okay. I'll see you later," he grinned and wave with the vermin in his arm.

"Don't count on it," I said then turned to my first class. Mission accomplish.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

As I slowly been turned away from Master and into this new person's arm my face couldn't get any more depress. Why has my master given me away, I don't know?

Or maybe he was still mad about my uncontrollable accident from earlier, that's probably it. Oh, I'm such an useless servant. Maybe I do deserve to be given away to this ecstatic person.

I stare up at his morning face and observe. He looks slightly handsome with his blondish hair, tan skin, delightful smile and those eyes... oh my, they look very familiar. Something about those eyes remind me of someone special in my past but seems different. It was those blue eyes that made me a little comfortable in his arms. Maybe this is not a bad position after all.

"I can't wait to show you to Ino," he chuckled happily.

Oh dear, even his laugh caught my attention. So sweet and trusting. It has been long since I met a person with that expression. My tail twitched as my white eyes glance at his excited smile.

"You may not understand this but Ino is someone special to me. Sure we started going out and officially became boyfriend and girlfriend and everything, but she means a lot more to me than anyone else in this world because you know why little bunny?" he asked me kindly with his sweet eyes. "I'm in love with Ino Yamanaka, and I know she's the one."

His commitment is pure and true, that I can sense, but a tiny tease of doubt hit me. I won't find the whole story unless I see Ino herself.

Less than a minute later we came to a crowd of young female my age, sort of.

"Ino! Ino!" Naruto approached happily to the one girl in the center of the crowd.

"Good morning, Naruto," she answered with a wave, "Oh wait, is that a bunny on your arm?" She pointed at me with her fair light skin finger. Of course she would look pretty. Her long pony tail hair is a nice style for this generation. Simple yet she made it look like some goddess. Not only her hair looks divine, her gorgeous blue eyes can get any man attention with just a stare.

She has it all. I applause her.

"Yeah! Sasuke let me have her for today. Wanna pet her?" He gently moved me to his girlfriend arms which I tried to settle but couldn't for some reason.

"Ohhh it's so cute!" said another voice.

"She looks adorable!" There was another.

"Wait! Sasuke handed her to you?" Ino asked as the cuddling girls became uncomfortable.

"Yeah, he brought here in his backpack..."

Suddenly there were voices all around me. All this much attention is causing me to loose control of my form.

I was so close to losing my control until a high pitching noise halt everyone and slowly departed around me.

"Here you go Naruto, I have to get to class. Don't be late okay," Ino said as she handed me back to Naruto's arm.

"Don't worry I'll make it before the late bell rings," he assured with a quick kiss on the lip above me. I quickly stared away giving them their moment before he and I depart to another location.

What a lucky girl. I wish I had someone as kind-heart as Naruto. I wonder if Master even notices Naruto's kindness, I sure do.

Speaking of Master, I wonder is he got over his anger and is rethinking of owning me. Hmmmm...

* * *

Do you think Hinata is too kind or just plain gullible? What are your thoughts to this one?

Also, next chapter is going to be a good one. Here's a hint: **_Squirrel-Lee to the rescue!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** My Rabbit**  
Creator:** field innocence**  
Summary:** All Sasuke wanted was to live a healthy, lonely life, indoor. But unfortunately fate slap him with a talking rabbit when it's actually a bunny. Poor Sasuke. Oh what's this!? It can change to a human, now we all can look normal. AU

**Note**: I would like to thank all the reader who reviewed :)  
On this chapter it's long. It took me awhile to complete because of life and stories that I'm working on. I'm thinking of reviving my old stories. So please read my old stories and tell me what you think. I might revive about three if not just one at time until I complete it.

**I don't own Naruto or any Naruto's character. Just the idea of this story.**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**Strange yet Familiar  
:::**

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

The more I think about it the more I'm convince that my new home doesn't seem that bad.

Ever since that kind man, name Naruto, left me in this small barn full with other species I couldn't complain. They seem 'sociable', not just with each other, they're mighty fond to this 'Shino' person who I met earlier before Naruto drop me off. His appearance though is a different story; weird on the outside but genuine to the animal on the inside.

Now I hope they like me...

**Sasuke POV**

First period was so damn slow, glad it's over. It's one of the many classes that are overpopulated by fan-girls. Curse their non-stop annoyance. I could barely concentrated because of this one black haired girl's talk about her and me hooking up. It surprised me that her grade is above normal.

Now second period roll around and instead of being bother by insane girls I'm being torture by my hyperactive friend. I automatically dropped my head on the hard wood desk and kept it there until it was time for me to shift class.

Unfortunately time for me wasn't moving fast enough, and Naruto would not shut his mouth about some girl, no surprise there.

Over the pass few weeks Naruto blabbed about a girl he had a crush on since grade school and lately been seeing each other until they finally made it official. Normally the friend would be supportive and be happy for his friend's great moment but I wasn't one of those kind of friend. I just stood there and completely shut off myself from his personal life. If only it was that easy for me, finding an **off** button from Naruto's babbling mouth and just maybe my life would be that much easier.

"Oh-Oh Sasuke, I have a question," Naruto asked.

"What?" I kept my grumpy expression on the hard wood hoping Naruto would leave me but that had yet to be effective to the persistent blonde.

"Where did you get that cute bunny? Why did you bring her in school for anyways?"

I sat silently thinking of a way explaining about the vermin that appeared in my room then shifted to a naked beauty that I couldn't erase from my thought. Great, that sounded crazy. I seriously need to get myself check about this, until then I'll just have to lie to my idiot friend. He would believe anything.

I sat back up staring at my grinning friend, "I found it and planned on throwing it to the wild but fail. So anyways to answer your second question I intent to give her away. Do you want her?" I didn't think this through but I swear I felt a little disgusted by what I just offer to my friend.

"Sure," he happily smiled at me, but why am I feeling a little different inside. Now i'm regretting my decision, this isn't good. "Ino likes her, I think I would give her to Ino as a gift. Awesome! Thanks-"

"You know what Naruto, I just thought of something, Kakashi will brutally kill me with his endless lecture if he finds out I gave that rabbit away," I interrupted Naruto before he had the chances to claim that _vermin. _I couldn't stop myself but it happened, maybe I am coming down with something, should really need to check myself.

"What?! Really, aww! Come on," Naruto whined in front of me before the teacher came up to him and shouted at him to silent.

Finally, some peace and quiet, I hope that vermin is in terrible condition than me.

**Hinata's POV**

"Thank you very much, Lee,"

"No problem Hinata. If you need a hand I'll be right here," the brown youthful squirrel smiled boldly.

This Lee fellow is kind and full of life. He came to my rescue when I needed a hand out of my cage. He heard my call and dashed straight to me and opened the cage easily.

"I really appreciate your assistant Lee," I began hopping to the fountain and thought of shifting to have a few sip.

"Your not the only one. My belief is to live life outside those horrible cage. The way mother nature intended to," he then began posing some weird stands, which I thought was unnecessary, but I didn't complain.

"Um excuse me Lee but umm... do mind if I did something _out of nature's law?_" I hesitated of shifting in front this nice squirrel but I was thirsty and there were no other water source anywhere near my area and the fountain is use for human only.

"Like what?" he tilted his head in confusion.

I lightly blush, "Pl-Please don't judge me wrongly," I whisper before starting my shifting in front of the mouth-drop squirrel. His fluffy tail jerked upward as well as did his tiny ears.

After my shifting I got up from my sitting position and drank the chilling water that my mouth have been craving for the last hour. I didn't know what to expect from Lee but when I noticed his brownish eyes observing my naked body I wave at him.

"Hey there, you want an explanation-"

"Amazing! Wow Hinata," his eyes widen in wondrous, "I can't believe you can do that. You took youthfulness into another level. I can't wait to tell my Master," Lee ran around my body to my shoulder not minding my nudity.

"Oh, thank you," my blush became visible by Lee's flattering comment, "Who's your Master?" I asked.

"Do you want to meet him? I can introduce him to you. His like me, full of youthful spirit,"

"Oh really. He sounds interesting," I giggled, "maybe later I will introduce you to my Master. Not like me but's also kind and full of heart."

Then we shook each others hand to our fulfilling compromise.

**Sasuke POV**

Third period is pretty much the same as second. This time instead of one annoying blonde, I have two; one sitting in front the other behind. Oh the horror. Plus Kiba is not a blonde, I just think of him as blonde because he's isn't any different than Naruto. I sometime believe they could be related just by their loud-mouth combat.

"Hey Naruto, what's up!" Kiba yelled across my ear to Naruto in front of me.

Of course Naruto would turn around and yell back, "Nothing much. Thinking about taking Ino on a date. Wanna join? I could ask her to bring a friend to make a double date," he grinned while I growled at their immature unnecessary conversation.

"Nah! I got something else in mind," Kiba shrugged.

"What are you going to do?"

"Me and Shino are staying after school to finish with the agriculture club. They said some thing about fixin' up the farm and making more room for the animal. I guess that's it," he sighed.

"Sound fun. I'll be dropping by to pick up a cute bunny before I leave,"

I frown.

"Bunny?"

"Yeah, it's Sasuke but he-"

"Wait a minute," he stops Naruto and turned his eyes at me, "Sasuke you brought in a bunny?"

I slam my head on the wooden desk again and prayed that these idiots would just let me be. "...Yes. End of story. Now shut up!" I barked at both of them.

"But Sasuke weren't you the one trying to get rid-Mumm!"

I instantly cover his uncontrollable mouth, "What part of shut-up you don't understand Naruto!" I hissed.

Without a thought my eyes moved from my struggling friend to the open window and spotted something unexpected.

"...No," I whispered with my eyes widen.

"Sasuke!"

Suddenly my brief sight has been interrupt by the teacher standing right next to me, "Unhand Mr. Uzumaki this instant,"

I obey but my expression was still the same, "I will get you for this, Naruto," I said with a low tone to my slight frighten friend.

"Mr. Uzumaki please face the front of the class and don't disturb my teaching. You have a good streak going for you these past few weeks, don't ruin it," he said before walking back to the front and proceed to his lame teaching about science shit.

At this moment my eyes went back to the window and saw nothing but the campus green grass. She must've got inside the premise with her human form.

Damn that _rabbit_.

What I spotted earlier we that damn rabbit hopping across the main building center with something on her shoulder. I'm not quiet sure what it was but I felt bother for some reason.

I quickly rose my right hand.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?" the science teacher answered.

"May I be excuse to the restroom," I asked calmly.

"Sure, don't forget your pass," he instructed before continuing on with his lesson.

After I got out of that annoying class I ran around within the building searching for that stupid vermin.

**Hinata's POV**

"Over there!" the one foot tall squirrel squeaked, "He's inside that room right before the corner."

I started hopping my way to the end of the hall until a door suddenly open in front of us. I immediately stop giving a good two inches distance between me and the frame of the scary door.

My heart pounded heavily, it was close to my face but thank to my animal's instinct I caught it before I was slam on the face and blew our cover.

Now I just hope whoever was on the other side doesn't notice us.

"Call me, okay," said a familiar voice.

"Aye," said a male voice.

"I'll see you soon,".

Instantly I recognized that voice and when she began running to our opposing destination my eyes widen.

"Ino?" I quietly said as her full figure happily dash to the other end of hall. She didn't notice us which was a good but I got a disturbing vibe from something between her and the stranger on the other side of the door.

The door close revealing a tall slim teen with a small spike pony-tail. His face was turned away so I couldn't get a vivd description of him but he was walking to the same room Lee he was talking about.

"Quick Hinata! Let's go," Lee woke me from trend of thought and I rush to the close door.

**Sasuke POV**

After a minute of searching and running, I started planning on leaving that damn rabbit and-

_**Hoof!**_

I slam on someone and it surprise me to see Ino out of class. Out of all things I know about Ino, out of class isn't one of them. I would know, I have one class with her and that's the last one.

"Ino," I rubbed on my shoulder, "What are you doing here?"

"Um-Um," she nervously smiles, "I was using the girl restroom. Now I'm off to class. It's was nice seeing you," she said than quickly ran off.

I was slightly annoy but there was something else, I don't know and yet I do not care what. I wipe it off and continue on with my venture journey.

The second I turn at the corner I caught a door shut and it hit me. "Found you."

**Hinata POV**

"It's dark in here Lee," I told him.

"Don't worry, just follow my instruction and we will be in safe ground," he assure with his outstanding pose even though I couldn't see it I had faith in him.

Going from brightness to instant darkness it sure was difficult especially with my surrounding but with the help from my little friend we mange to find a crack open door with light. I became relief.

Once inside I rubbed my white eyes to clear my sight and noticed there were people inside the small room. How I made it this far without being spotted only God only know.

"He's over there! Look Hinata, he is over there. The one everyone is looking at,"

I followed his direction and became shock.

That face! His long black hair, clear smooth face yet with a strict expression, and finally his fierce white eyes. Those eyes. Impossible.

"B-Brother?!"

* * *

_Yes finally done with this chapter!_

**Q:** Why is Hinata so cute?  
_A:_ Because she is.

**Q:** Why is Sasuke being annoy by anything?  
_A:_ Because he hate his life.

**Q:** Why is Naruto hyperactive?  
_A:_ Because he has ADD.

**Q:** Why is there a squirrel Lee?  
_A:_ I think it's cute ;)

(Let's be serious)

**Q:** Why is Hinata shock about the sight of her brother?  
_A:_ You'll find that answer in the future chapter.

**Q:** What is Ino doing with some stranger in that random room, alone?  
_A_: Again, the answer will be reveal in future chapter but Hinata will bring it up to Sasuke that will lead to suspicious of something else.

**Q:** Will there be anymore surprises?  
_A:_ Yes. As the story progress there will be more surprise through Sasuke POV from Hinata's background story and her reason to body shifting.

**Q:** Anymore questions?  
_A:_ Not yet.


End file.
